In modern passenger aircraft, oxygen supply equipment is normally stored in compartments in back of aircraft seats or overhead of the passenger in the ceiling of the fuselage of the aircraft. The deployment of the equipment is usually by an electrical impulse to a fastener which releases the oxygen supply equipment storage compartment door. In an alternative arrangement, the actuator is energized by an aneroid which reacts to air pressure less than 10,000 mean sea level. In either instance the oxygen supply equipment storage compartment door opens as a result of gravity or spring pressure and the oxygen supply equipment falls into position for use.
The oxygen supply equipment, including oxygen masks, reservoir bags, tubing and oxygen generators require periodic operational checkout and inspections. In the past, the masks, reservoir bags and tubing have not been restrained in the storage compartment and the repacking and closing of the compartments has been difficult as the masks, bags and tubing tend to bunch together and become entangled in the compartment openings or with the compartment door hinge and lock mechanism.